Un amour éternel le jour de Noël
by Girl-of-Butterfly
Summary: Une fic cadeau pour mes lecteurs. HHr dans un univers magique! J'espère que ça vous plaira et Merry Christmas!


**Un amour éternel le jour de Noël**

AUTEUR: Girl-of-Butterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL: L'AUTEUR: C'est une One-Shot en cadeau de Noël pour mes petis lecteurs en attendant que je poste la suite de L'Amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler.

C'est un univers alternatif où la magie n'existe pas et où la situation de nos protagonistes sort tout droit de mon imagination. Enjoy your reading!!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention. Les noms de lieu sont tout simplement inventés ainsi que le nom des universités.

« Ron, je te jure que tu me paieras ce jour !

- Tu n'as pas à m'en vouloir Harry, c'est l'éthique. Tu te dois de te rendre à ce bal… Répondit Ron tout en souriant.

- J'aurais préféré passé Noël chez toi, en famille, plutôt que de me rendre à ce dîner mondain, tu vois… Ajouta Harry au volant de sa nouvelle Porsche Carrera GT, grise métallisée. »

Ronald Weasley, surnommé Ron, était un jeune homme de 23 ans aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et aux bleus océans. Il était issu d'une famille modeste mais qui avait le coeur sur la main. Il était étudiant en lettres dans l'Université d'Albridge située au nord de Londres. Son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, était quant à lui orphelin depuis sa plus tendre enfance et après avoir été placé dans une famille d'accueil durant 10 ans, il fut reprit par son parrain Sirius et où il découvrit qu'il était l'unique descendant d'une illustre famille millionnaire. Il était très grand de taille mais restait un peu plus petit que Ron. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais et ses yeux verts étaient comme deux émeraudes qui étincelaient et dans lesquels la plupart des filles aimaient s'y noyer. Autant dire que c'était le jeune homme le plus coté de l'Angleterre, d'autant plus que dans un an et demi il recevrait son diplôme de médecine dans la prestigieuse université d'Almington, à quelques mètres de celle de son ami.

C'était la nuit du 24 Décembre et les lampadaires surmontés de guirlandes électriques, illuminaient joyeusement le centre de Londres où les plus grandes personnalités du pays se rendaient en cette nuit de réveillon.

« Il y aura les plus belles filles du pays, Harry, cesse de te plaindre. Tu verras comme ce sera génial ! Argumentait Ron, un sourire béat aux lèvres. »

En effet, Ronald, avait un peu forcé Harry à se rendre à ce dîner mondain dont tous les journaux en faisaient la une et dont le jeune Potter était bien évidemment invité. Il avait horreur de ces genres de rendez-vous où régnait l'hypocrisie et où toutes les jeunes adolescentes se battaient, hystériques, afin de pouvoir lui parler ou le toucher. Et le lendemain de ces rencontres, il voyait toujours sa photo en première page où on lui associait une nouvelle conquête ce qui était faux.

Le trajet avait été long, et c'est avec un certain enthousiasme qu'il arrivait vers le lieu du rendez-vous.

C'était un immense hôtel aux allures du XIX siècle français, bordés de rouge et or. Il servait de salle de bal et de restaurant. Les chambres étaient situées en étage afin de ne pas trop être dérangées par le bruit.

Après avoir arrêté le moteur, il descendit de la voiture suivit de Ron qui admirait la vue.

« C'est magnifique… Fit ce dernier. »

Harry lui sourit et tendit les clés au porcher. Il s'avança de sa démarche sûr jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble.

« Bonsoir Messieurs, salua un des gardiens, puis-je avoir vos invitations ? »

Harry sortit les deux cartons d'invitation d'une poche intérieure de son costard noir, et les lui donna. A la suite de cela il put enfin entrer et fut accueilli par un des organisateurs de la soirée. Il afficha aussitôt un sourire plutôt convaincant.

« Oh ! Harry Potter !!! Comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda un assez vieil homme en s'écriant de joie.

- Très bien, Mr Jones et vous ? Comment va Madame ?

- La pauvre femme, elle est fiévreuse. Le médecin lui a accordé le repos, elle qui souhaitait assister à ce repas et voir son petit « Ryry »… »

Ron étouffa un rire, tandis qu'Harry grimaçait alors qu'il essayait de sourire.

« Vous lui enverrez mes amitiés Mr Jones…

- Oh ! Oubliez donc les formalités Harry ! Appelez-moi Keith ! Lança-t-il dans un sourire plus qu'effrayant.

- Très bien… Keith ! Répondit Harry ! J'espère vous revoir durant la soirée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry, nous nous croiserons ! »

Le brun lui lança un au revoir poli et s'en alla vers la salle de réception en soufflant.

« Ryry !!! Rigola Ron ! Quel surnom ridicule !

- Rit moins fort, j'ai pas envie que les gens le découvrent c'est beaucoup trop honteux. »

Il entra dans la salle et fut subjugué par la beauté des lieux. La salle avait été décorée avec de grands sapins, de grands lustres et était merveilleusement illuminée. Les gens discutaient déjà autour d'un immense apéritif et riaient soit d'un rire franc ou d'un rire nerveux.

« Il y a de très jolies filles ici mon ami. Prêt pour la pêche ? Demanda Ron en scrutant la salle à la recherche de LA fille de la soirée.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de courir après elles. Répliqua Harry, les mains dans les poches. Va t'amuser si tu veux, je préfère rester tranquille. »

Après un haussement d'épaules, Ron s'en alla et accosta un jeune mannequin brésilien du nom de Juanita. Harry descendit les quelques marches et se rendit près du buffet où il se servit un verre de champagne et sursauta lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec le directeur de son université, le dénommé Albus Dumbledore.

« Quelle frayeur vous venez de me faire Monsieur !

- Je m'en excuse Harry. Comment se passe ta soirée ? Fit son professeur avec de la malice dans son regard.

- C'est assez calme pour le moment. J'imagine que cela ne fait que commencer.

- En effet, la soirée promet d'être longue. Assura Dumbledore. Ne reste pas enfermé dans ta bulle ce soir, Harry, on ne sait jamais qui on peut rencontrer… »

Harry l'interrogea du regard mais ne put le questionner car le vieil homme le quittait déjà pour se diriger vers le professeur McGonagall. Il s'enquit alors de boire une bonne gorgée de champagne et retourna son attention sur les personnes présentes lorsque la porte de la salle s'entrouvrit. Il fronça alors légèrement les sourcils et fut surpris quand il vit une tête nerveuse, passer la tête par la porte afin de tâter le terrain. Harry la vit souffler et, l'embrasure de la porte se fit plus grande quand elle décida enfin d'entrer.

Le jeune homme retint un souffle.

Elle était tout simplement époustouflante.

La jeune femme qui appréhendait apparemment son entrée, venait de faire fondre le cœur de l'impassible Harry Potter. Elle devait faire deux bonnes têtes de moins que le jeune brun. Elle était plutôt mince et possédait des courbes à en faire tomber les hommes. Ses cheveux bruns étaient longs et coiffés de boucles anglaises. Ses yeux couleurs miels dégageaient de l'intelligence et en temps normal de l'assurance. Elle portait une longue robe rouge sang, qui s'attachait derrière la nuque avec un léger décolleté sur le devant mais très plongeant dans le dos qui s'arrêtait au creux de ses reins. Sa robe était fendu sur le côté droit et laissait entrevoir une belle jambe dorée.

Harry crût halluciner en la voyant. Il la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle descendit les marches d'un pas peu assuré et se rendre auprès d'un groupe de grandes personnes.

Le jeune homme se secoua la tête et se tourna vers le buffet en posant ses deux mains sur la table, tremblant d'excitation. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela et à vrai dire cela le bouleversait plus que tout. Il prit alors une deuxième coupe de champagne tout en la regardant sourire. C'était étrange, mais il n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Un camarade de classe vint alors le rejoindre et se mit à faire la discussion.

« Alors Harry ? Ca va comme tu veux ? Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Cette soirée est excellente Gregory. Où est Stacy ? Demanda Harry tout en regardant la jeune fille de son désir.

- Avec sa sœur, encore en train de colporter des rumeurs absurdes. Souffla Gregory. Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent être gamines des fois !

- J'espère au moins que cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas sur moi… Répondit distraitement Harry son regard ne lâchant pas une seconde la robe rouge.

- Ne t'inquiète pas !!! Rassura son camarade.

- Dis-moi ! Fit soudainement Harry. Connais-tu la jeune fille en rouge ?

- Ah !! Je me disais bien que tu étais occupé par autre chose… Rigola Gregory.

- Alors ? Sais-tu qui c'est ?

- C'est Hermione Granger, 22 ans, étudiante en droit à l'Université d'Oxford. Son père a un cabinet d'avocat très réputé. Elle est très intelligente, première de sa promotion je tiens à préciser. Les journaux disent qu'elle est pistonnée par son père alors que d'après ce que j'aurais entendu elle ne s'entend pas du tout avec lui. Elle s'est d'ailleurs fait agressée il y a quelques mois…

- Je sais…

- Je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt pas mal… mais bon si Stacy n'avait pas été là je t'aurais devancé mon vieux. »

Se rendant compte que son interlocuteur était beaucoup trop intéressé par la jeune Hermione, il s'en alla laissant Harry face à son désir. Le cœur du jeune homme bascula lorsque la jeune fille posa son regard sur lui. Leurs regards s'attachèrent pour ne plus se défaire. Harry sut alors que c'était elle et personne d'autre. Il lui sourit et elle le lui renvoya plus timidement.

Tout au long de la soirée, il rencontra des connaissances et de nouveaux personnages tous plus excentriques les uns que les autres et se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il prenait plaisir à discuter avec la gente mondaine. Il avait vu Ron toujours au bras de sa brésilienne mais avait perdu de vue la belle Hermione. Après une dernière poignée de main à différents ministres, il se rendit sur le balcon, à découvert, d'où on pouvait voir les étoiles scintiller à quelques minutes de Noël. Il déglutit quand il vit la jeune fille en robe rouge accoudée sur la balustrade. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et souffla dans son oreille :

« Quel plaisir de vous revoir Hermione… »

La jeune femme retint une respiration et se laissa bercer par la douceur de la voix de son interlocuteur.

« C'était donc vous, cette nuit-là… Dit-elle en murmurant sans se retourner.

- Est-ce un bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie… Commença-t-elle »

Puis elle se retourna et d'un regard de braise elle termina :

« … Harry. »

Le jeune homme sourit et se rapprocha d'elle sans aucune pudeur.

« Qu'aurais-je fais sans vous ? Je serais peut-être morte à l'heure actuelle.

- Ne dîtes pas ça… Dieu merci vous êtes toujours en vie.

- Grâce à vous. »

Il y a quelques mois de cela, Harry avait assisté à une scène plutôt étrange. Un soir alors qu'il garait sa voiture près d'un quartier réputé pour être peu clair, il avait vu une jeune femme se faire agresser par un homme masqué, il était alors intervenu en se battant contre l'individu et la jeune fille trop apeurée avait accouru à sa voiture cherchant précipitamment les clés. C'est là qu'Harry découvrit une bombe cachée sous l'automobile qui allait exploser dans quelques secondes. Il sprinta alors vers la fille, l'attrapa en la protégeant alors que la voiture explosait, les projetant tous les deux au sol. Il avait alors croisé le regard d'Hermione une seule fois cette nuit-là et ne l'avait plus jamais oublié. Apparemment il en était de même pour la jeune brune.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

- Disons que je me suis informé. »

Elle lui sourit en rougissant et tourna la tête.

« Vous faîtes des études de droit ?

- Oui… Répondit-elle. J'y ai été imprégnée depuis toute petite… par mon père.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de vous plaire. Dit-il. Je me trompe ? Ajouta-t-il

- Non ! J'adore ce que je fais, c'est passionnant ! Répondit-elle. Seulement mon père veut que je marche derrière lui. Que tout ce que je fasse soit exactement comme il l'a fait. Il est prêt à défendre les plus mauvaises causes mais moi je ne peux pas ! C'est trop de pression et cette tension qui s'est insinuée entre lui et moi n'est plus supportable. Je ne suis plus libre de mes choix…

- Je peux comprendre, ça doit être assez dur.

- J'étais sûre que vous me comprendriez, mieux que personne en fait… Avoua Hermione.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Par rapport à votre histoire, je veux dire. »

S'apercevant de l'assombrissement du visage d'Harry elle se recula chamboulée.

« Je suis désolée ! J'ai été beaucoup trop indiscrète, veuillez m'en excuser… Je suis si maladroite à des moments… »

Elle allait s'en aller lorsque Harry lui retint avec douceur le poignet. Elle s'arrêta le cœur battant.

« Restez… Murmura Harry. »

Les yeux brillants de larmes elle ne put bouger. Elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle fébrile au contact de leur peau :

« S'il vous plaît… restez… Répéta-t-il. »

Elle se retourna et lui sourit, une douce musique s'éleva de la salle et Harry, d'un sourire charmeur, l'invita avec élégance à danser :

« Miss Granger, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? Demanda-t-il en faisant une révérence qui amusa la jeune femme.

- Avec plaisir. »

Il l'entraîna sur la piste, et après un baise main, il mit une main autour de sa fine taille et la sentit trembler car ses doigts effleurèrent son dos dénudé. L'autre vint encercler sa main et ils entamèrent une longue danse langoureuse, baignés dans la légère pénombre. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils partageaient cette danse faisant abstraction des gens qui les entouraient. Harry s'imprégnait de son odeur, un parfum discret et sucré qui lui donnait des sensations nouvelles. La courbe de ses reins le rendait fou, ses lèvres semblaient l'inviter, et son regard l'envoûtait. Ne pouvant s'empêcher, il mit une main sur sa joue, arrachant une surprise à Hermione, et s'enquit de la lui caresser avec douceur :

« Vous êtes encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs… Déclara-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive Harry… Mais je voudrais que ce moment dure une éternité. Avoua Hermione les yeux brillants.

- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens en ce moment. Cela m'a pris au dépourvu et c'est un sentiment si fort que je ne saurais vous le décrire. Une chose est sûre Hermione, je suis tombé amoureux de vous dès la seconde où nos regards se sont croisés. »

Il arrêta sa caresse et plongea son regard dans celui de sa cavalière.

« C'est dur à dire mais pensez-vous que cette amour qui est né entre nous sera éternel ? Demanda Hermione tout en se rapprochant de lui. »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de danser.

« Cela dépend de vous, belle Hermione… »

D'un coup de main il la rapprocha de lui, leur souffle se faisait saccadé et leurs lèvres se rapprochaient encore un peu plus.

« Mon père risque d'être furieux… Dit-elle tout en fixant les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Et êtes-vous prête à subir sa colère ? Demanda-t-il les yeux attirés par la bouche de sa brune. »

Sans attendre la réponse il se saisit de ses lèvres avec désir et douceur et aucun des deux ne sauraient dire lequel se battait le plus pour découvrir l'autre. Harry serrait Hermione comme si sa vie en dépendait alors que celle-ci passait ses doigts fins dans les cheveux en bataille de son amant. L'envie de l'autre se faisait plus pressante et le baiser plus brûlant au fil des secondes. Ils ignoraient alors que le monde s'était arrêté autour d'eux pour assister à leur scène d'amour. Le père d'Hermione ne reconnaissait plus sa fille, Ronald Weasley était surpris par son ami d'habitude si calme et réservé et Albus Dumbledore affichait un sourire satisfait plein de joie.

Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent et les deux amoureux se séparèrent mais gardèrent le contact de leurs deux corps :

« Joyeux Noël Monsieur Potter… Susurra Hermione.

- Joyeux Noël Hermione. Lui rendit Harry. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Le jour de Noël est un jour d'amour, de prospérité. L'importance est d'aimer, d'aimer l'autre, d'être conscient que nous avons la chance d'être en famille alors que d'autres se retrouvent seuls, d'être en bonne santé, alors qu'ailleurs d'autres sont dans la souffrance, et qu'on est dans l'amour, parce que dans le monde entier certains sont rejetés.

* * *

Joyeux Noël à vous tous ! 

**_GirlofButterfly_**


End file.
